


Like a Moth to a Flame

by TheDepressingCosta



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Multi, Vampires, Werewolves, no more tags because of spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDepressingCosta/pseuds/TheDepressingCosta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Caroline's mom dies, she decides that a change in scenery is needed. She seems drawn to Beacon Hills. However, just like a moth to a flame, she'll eventually burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forward

It wasn't your fault.

You got to say goodbye.

There was nothing you could do.

The last one makes me angry. Very angry. Even though this is my mantra, to keep me going, being so powerless really did affect me in ways I wish I would never feel.

If only my blood could heal her, yet the world conspires against me. The one disease I can't heal is what my mother contracts. Cancer. The word is venom to me, more potent than the bite of a werewolf. Such a short word for something that fills others with sorrow, that kills.

It wasn't your fault.

You got to say goodbye.

There was nothing you could do.

I have decided. Mystic Falls only reminds me of her. Whether it would be the ice cream place she used to take me to, or in my friends. The friends who only look at me with worry, like I'm going to snap. Fortunately, I prefer to have emotions- I am not going to pull an Elena. Goodbye Mystic Falls, my home, my nightmare.

It wasn't your fault.

You got to say goodbye.

There was nothing you could do.


	2. The Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That man was not human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not posting, but I've been on vacation.

"Stefan, I have to leave."

"Where will you go?"

"Anywhere but here."

I replay that conversation in my head so many times. He was so angry, which I understand. However, I had to leave, and I hope that he'll eventually understand. The last part was true, I would go anywhere, just so long that it wasn't a place my mom and I haven't been to. Fortunately, the Salvatores own many houses across the globe.

"Well, at least live in one of my houses."

"What do you mean?"

"Caroline, I had to have lived in other places over the years."

"Show me them."

Beacon Hills. When he showed me the house he possessed there, I felt attracted, drawn to it.

The house I'll end up living in is cozy, in the woods so I have privacy, and new.

"Stefan, this house is new."

"I know Caroline."

"Why do you own it?"

"People will realize we don't age, so I bought it for my next move."

"Oh."

Eventually, a sign greets me with 'Welcome to Beacon Hills', and I sigh with relief. It's night time right now, so I don't get a good look of the town as I drive through it. I do notice many small businesses as well as the high school where I will attend.

As I approach the woods, my heart skips a beat when I hear a howl. After almost being killed by a werewolf bite, I have developed a slight fear of wolves. Just my luck, I live in a forest that apparently has them. My car swerves when multiple howls follow in response. Great, not just one, but a pack of wolves are here.

Eventually, I find my way over to my house with the help of Google Maps. The nearest house is half a mile away, so I have complete privacy; which will allow me to hunt animals without being caught. It's white, with black shutters and a red door. Pretty, and with no memories- just what I want.

I make my way inside. Luckily, I had called the moving company and all my new furniture has been moved in. The walls are white in every room, ready for a brush to grace them. I remember seeing a Home Depot on my way over here, so I decide to head over after school tomorrow. The stairs lead into my large room, containing a queen sized bed in it. One wall has two doors that lead onto a balcony. The view is stunning, I live near a pond that has a whole ecosystem revolving around it.

After my tour of the house, I start feeling famished. It's been a day since my last meal. Heading outside, I start jogging, so in case someone does see me, I don't look weird. I don't find anything what I want, so I venture outside of my property. I see multiple squirrels, but a girl has to have some standards, plus they remind me of Damon's endless teasing of Stefan.

Time passes, and I still have had no luck. I almost go after a squirrel, but a vaguely familiar smell makes me stop. The base of smell is...werewolf. My pulse starts to quicken, but something seems off. It has a twist to it, like whatever left the smell is not entirely werewolf, or maybe a different breed? I decide to go the opposite way, I can find out whatever it is later, when I'm not hungry.

A few squirrels later I come upon a house that is being demolished. No one is currently there, but I can still see part of the house. It looks burned, so a fire probably destroyed it. A branch snapping takes me out of my deep thought and I look behind me. A man is standing there, anger set across his face. It looks like he is always scowling. This must be the person who used to live here.

"You're on private property," his gruff voice states.

"Sorry, I didn't know." The truth, but he doesn't seemed to buy it. His glare intensifies and I feel my heartbeat increase. This man better not be an ax murderer, that would just be great.

"I don't believe you." I guess I was right.

"Look, I just moved here and I was jogging when I stumbled upon here right before you found me."

"Leave."

I do. When I pass by him, I smell the scent that I discovered earlier. My heartbeat skips a beat, but I keep a good poker face and don't look back as I jog away. That man was not human.

When I wake up the following morning, I replay last night's events. I met what I can only guess to be a new species, close to a werewolf, but yet different. Only I would move from one supernatural town to another. He must have been the cause of the howl. Then I freeze, there were multiple howls in response. That means...that there is a whole pack of these sort-of werewolves.

Forgetting about last night, I drive over to the school. It looks nice, and the principal seems to be friendly. He said that Stiles- what is that?- would be giving me the tour. The man in question appears. He is about to greet me when he trips and falls on his face. Getting right back up, his face has been engulfed by a blush. He's pale, and is covered by moles- cute in a nerdy way.

"Hey, I'm Stiles. Don't ask, it's a nickname and my real name is almost impossible to pronounce. I'll be your tour guide for today," he says in a hurried tone. I wonder if he's a rambler or just out of breath from the fall he just took.

"I'm Caroline."

"Not much of a talker, are you? Well that's okay, I've been told I talk way too much so I'll fills the void." Yep, definitely a rambler. "Can I see your schedule, so I can lead you to your first class?"

I hand it to him, knowing all of my classes. All are AP, that way I can be kept busy and not think about...sad things. When Stiles sees, he whistles. "Damn! Lydia has competition this year, are you really smart, or incredibly dumb?"

"I need to be busy this year, and I was number one in my class last year." Kind- of true, I do need to be busy, but I was number one two years ago when I graduated high school.

"Well, don't think you're going to bump me down to number three, it's already bad enough that Lydia is beating me, I don't need another pretty girl to be smarter. Oh my God, I just..." His blush deepens. "Um...this is your first class. I'm also in it, so I'll introduce you to some of my friends."

As we walk into my AP Government class, I notice the scent lingering in the air, but the man isn't here. Ignoring it for now, I let Stiles lead me to his friends.

"Hey guys, this is the new girl, Caroline." His friends look up, assessing me. There's a redhead, a puppy looking kid, a blonde with curls, and a girl with black hair. I soon find out that their names are Lydia, Scott, Isaac, and Allison.

The sort of werewolf scent is stronger here, and when I accidentally bump into Scott, I realize it's emanating from him. He smells me too, and his brows furrow.

Scott McCall is a werewolf.

He is also glaring at me.


	3. The Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She smells supernatural, Stiles."

Caroline's P.O.V

AP Government is going to suck. Big time. Throughout the entire class, I could feel Scott's glare burn a hole into the back of my head. Not only that, but he started whispering to his friends. Unfortunately for them, I could hear the entire conversation:

"Scott, what's wrong. You've been glaring at Caroline the entire class!" Stiles hisses.

"She smells supernatural, Stiles."

"Like another werewolf?" Lydia asks.

"No, I've never smelt this before." Scott responds.

"We should confront her," Isaac says. "She can't walk onto your territory without your permission."

"You know, I heard everything you just said," I tell them.

They stopped talking after that. However, that doesn't make me any less scared. It appears I invaded their territory without even knowing it. Oops.

When the bell rings, I quickly sprint out of class. By lunchtime, I really want to switch schools. Every class I have is shared with at least Lydia, and usually Stiles. Stiles is human, but Lydia freaks me out, she smells like...death. When I'm getting my food for lunch, Stiles and Scott appear at my sides.

"Hey Caroline, can we talk for a minute?" Stiles asks. His heartbeat is frantic, he's afraid. I must admit though, he is brave. Most people wouldn't go up to a supernatural creature and ask to talk, even with a sort-of werewolf bodyguard.

"Sure, is this about the AP Government homework, you and Scott did talk the entire class?" I ask, innocence in my voice.

"Um...sure." Stiles says, confusion set across his face.

They take me to an empty hallway. I turn to them and ask, "I thought we were going to talk at your lunch table, since a lot of the people there are from the class."

Scott replies, "You don't have to play dumb, we know you're not human."

Deciding to drop the charade, I ask, "Neither are you, speaking of which, what are you?"

Stiles looks surprised, "You don't know?"

"Not really, he smells sort of like a werewolf, but not entirely, describe your species."

"Why would I do that?" Scott asks, his eyes narrowing.

"Because I asked."

"He's a werewolf, an alpha at that too. He can shift into what looks like a wolf man." Stiles says.

This is new. "Can you shift at will, or is it like the werewolves I know and can only do it during the full moon?"

Scott looks confused, "Yes, I can shift at free will, but it's harder to control during the full moon. And wait, what do you mean the werewolves you know?"

"I'm from the East Coast, the werewolves there shift into actual wolves every full moon."

"Cool," Stiles says.

Turning to him, I glare. "It isn't actually, they have no choice and must break every bone in their body to accomplish that."

"Ouch," Scott says. "What are you then?"

"Something much stronger." With that said, I leave.

While walking to my house, I notice something off. The scent of these new werewolves lingers around, like one is on my property. My face shifts, the veins under my eyes visible. I listen in for the heartbeat, which is beating loudly up in a tree to my left.

"I can hear and smell you. Show yourself." I say menacingly. The man from the burned down house jumps down.

"What. Are. You?" He punctuates his words with a growl. Stiles was right with the description of these werewolves, they seem to only half-shift, unlike the others in Mystic Falls. Hopefully they aren't poisonous either.

"I don't plan on harming you, but if you attack me, I'll have no other choice but to retaliate."

"You didn't answer my question. What are you?" His glare intensifies somehow.

"I don't want to hurt you." I'm not lying. Getting into fights is not one of my fortes, but I can still hold my own.

"You won't be able to."

He lunges at me, his claws and fangs extended. I side-step, easily getting out of the way. I grab his attacking arm, and...break it. I hear the crunch of his bone, like a dry twig snapping. It felt like breaking a twig to me. I'm brought back to reality by the pain-filled cry the man releases and he tries to swipe at me with the other arm, but I simply grab hold of it.

I get close to his ear and whisper, "I won't kill because I don't want to, but if you try this again I will end you." I finish off by throwing him into a tree, hearing the groan it elicits out of him. "Leave." Luckily, he follows my order.

Derek's P.O.V

Pain. I've broken bones before, but it still takes a bit of effort to do so. Even alphas look like they try when they do so. However, this thing that Stiles said is named Caroline...she broke my arm without any trouble. To her, it appeared as easy as breaking a tree. That's bad. How am I supposed to kill something that is so much stronger than me? It's not like she's slow either; that would be too easy. She dodged my lunge with ease, no strain on her face. My reflexes wouldn't be able to compare to that at all. Her senses appear to be more refined, she could hear my heartbeat before I could hear her own. Superior. At least to me, maybe Scott could take her. Speaking of Scott, I should tell him what transpired.

I pull out my phone and dial his number. He picks up on the third ring. "What's wrong Derek?" His voice sounds a little worried, like he somehow knows that something is wrong.

"I may have attacked Caroline."

"Derek! I told you not to, she seemed to not be hostile."

"I wanted to find out what she is. She frustrated me by not saying, so I attacked."

"Did you kill her? Or should we haul her to Deaton's?"

"Um...here's the thing. She beat me...with ease. She broke my arm like it was nothing and then proceeded to tell me that if I try that again, she'll kill me." I hear Scott's sigh, like I was a child that stole candy from the store.

"Well, that's good."

"What do you mean? She broke my arm!" I shout into the phone, why is he taking that thing's side?

"Who attacked first?"

"Scott..."

"Who attacked first?!"

"Fine! It was me!"

"Then this is your fault. I have to apologize to her now, thanks. Also, so do you."

"What, no I'm not!" Another sigh, shoot.

"You attacked her with no reason except for her not telling you private information that was not for you to hear."

"Okay...I'll apologize."

"Good. Bye Derek."

"Bye."


End file.
